When Uri Uke EXO Pregnant?
by Fujoshi-Uke
Summary: Apa jadi nya jika semua UKE EXO hamil?Apa yang akan dilakukan para SEME? Apakah Para SEME bisa mengatasi masa-masa hamil dan err masa mengidam para Uke mereka? Bisakah para SM Family membantu hoobae mereka yang kesusahan? EXO COUPLE ,.!


**Author : Kim Jae So**

**Cast :**

**- Park Chan Yeol X Byun Baek Hyun**

**- Kim Jun Myun X Zhang Yi Xing**

**- Oh Sehun X Kim Jong In**

**- Xi Luhan X Kim Min Seok**

**- Wu Yi Fan X Do Kyung Soo**

**- Huang Zi Tao X Kim Jong Dae**

**Other Cast :**

**- DBSK MEMBERS**

**- SUJU MEMBERS**

**- SNSD MEMBERS**

**- F(X) MEMBERS**

**- Ahn Chil Hyun AS Kangta**

**- Kwon Boa**

**- Lee Soo Man**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : PG or NC**

**Length : PROLOG Of ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Apa jadi nya jika semua UKE EXO hamil?Apa yang akan dilakukan para SEME?**

**Apakah Para SEME bisa mengatasi masa-masa hamil dan err masa mengidam para Uke mereka?**

**Bisakah para SM Family membantu hoobae mereka yang kesusahan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHANBAEK**

**.**

**.**

**"INI GARA-GARA KAU TAHU! AKU HAMIL" Sambung namja manis dengan menggembungkan pipi nya.**

**"Mianhae Baekkie chagi,kau terlalu menggoda." Kata Chanyeol sembari menenangkan kekasih tercinta nya.**

**"Menggoda kepala mu! Kau itu selalu meng'hajar' ku habis-habisan tanpa ampun,berontak saja langsung kau 'hukum lebih' ." Sembur namja manis yang dipanggil Baekkie ini,lebih tepat nya Byun BaekHyun.**

**"Baby,Sweety,dengarkan aku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab tentang kehamilan mu,aku akan cepat-cepat melamar mu." Kata Chanyeol sembari memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun erat.**

**"Janji?"**

**"Janji,aku akan menikahi mu secepatnya. Aku juga senang,mendapatkan aegya darimu." Chanyeol mencium lembut perut Baekhyun dan mengelus nya dengan sayang.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SULAY**

**.**

**.**

**BRUK BUGH !**

**Namja manis yang kita ketahui bernama Zhang Yixing tengah melempari seme nya,Kim JunMyun atau biasa dipanggil Suho dengan bantal dan guling. Namja tampan ini merintih sakit karena tubuh nya di lempari benda-benda lunak itu dengan sangat keras oleh namjachingunya. Ia bermaksud menghentikan nya.**

**"Baby,stop,ini sakit baby." Ringis Suho.**

**"Aku sedang senang Myunnie,aku akan jadi mama." Kata namja manis ini dengan senang,dan terus saja melempari namjachingunya dengan boneka beruang milik nya.**

**"Iya baby,senang sih senang. Tapi kenapa melempariku." Kata Suho sebal.**

**"Myunnie tidak suka?Myunnie jahat." Mata Yixing berkaca-kaca dan air mata sudah diujung pelupuk matanya.**

**"Ani baby Xingie. Myunnie suka kok,kau bahkan boleh memukul ku dengan tangan indahmu." Ops,sepertinya Suho salah bicara,karena setelah mengatakan itu Yixing memukuli nya dengan tangan nya sangat keras.**

**"Aku akan jadi mama,yeayyy." Yixing berteriak senang lalu memeluk Suho setelah lelah memukuli namjachingunya.**

**"Baby,besok kita akan ke China,Changsa." Kata Suho lembut.**

**"Eh?Changsa?Untuk apa?" Tanya Yixing bingung sembari mengerjapkan kedua mata nya imut.**

**"Tentu saja untuk melamarmu." Gemas Suho.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HUNKAI**

**.**

**.**

**"Yeayyy,aku akan jadi appa!Yeayyyy,mmuach mmuach." Namja tampan tinggi dengan kulit seputih salju ini terus saja menciumi namja manis yang tengah di peluk nya dengan senang.**

**"Hunnie,sudah!Aku yang hamil biasa saja." Kata namja manis ini mulai kesal karena dari tadi diciumi oleh namjachingunya terus.**

**"Tapi aku senang Jonginnie,aku akan jadi appa." Kata Namja tampan yang dipanggil Hunnie.**

**"Ish,terserah Hunnie saja. Aku mau kekamar Minnie hyung,aku mau curhat."**

**"TIDAK BISA!Xiumin hyung sedang ada tugas 'melayani' Luhan ge." Kata Hunnie atau bisa disebut Sehun.**

**"MWOYA?Minnie hyung sedang hamil!,Tidak boleh melakukan nya dulu. Aku akan menyelamatkan Minnie Hyung."**

**"Kau harus nya menyelamatkan adik kecilku dulu baby." Hunnie atau Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil Jongin dan menarik nya keranjang.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LUMIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Kau hamil baby?" Tanya seorang namja tampan yang kini memeluk tubuh mungil namjachingunya.**

**"Kau sudah bertanya itu untuk kesekian kali nya Luhan." Jawab namja manis ini kesal.**

**"Hehehe mianhae baby,baby..Aku ingin kau memanggilku yeobo." Kata namja tampan yang dipanggil Luhan.**

**"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" Tantang namja manis ini.**

**"Kalau kau tidak mau,aku akan memperkosamu." Jawab Luhan.**

**"MWOYA?! Kau gila Luhan?!Aku sedang hamil,dan kau mau memperkosaku?"**

**"Bukankah sebelum kita menjalin hubungan,kita memang sudah sering melakukan nya?" Sambung Luhan.**

**"Yak!Tapi kan waktu itu aku hanya pelampiasan mu,kau juga memaksaku!"**

**"Oke,oke Xiuminnie chagi,kalau begitu aku akan memperkosa mu dengan persetujuan mu." Rayu Luhan.**

**"Apa ada orang yang memperkosa meminta ijin pada korban nya?" Sembur namja manis ini,XiuMin.**

**"Itu kau tahu baby,jadi?Ayo kita lakukan,uri aegya pasti senang melihat papa nya senang." Gombal Luhan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KRISOO**

**.**

**.**

**"Gege,kenapa murung?"**

**"Aniyo Soo-er,aku hanya bingung."**

**"Kenapa bingung ge?"**

**"Aku akan jadi papa."**

**"Lalu?Hubungan nya dengan bingung kenapa?"**

**"Aku bingung mencari nama untuk uri aegya."**

**"=_= aigo ge,aku kira ada apa."**

**"KyungSoo baby,aku ingin anak kita yeoja."**

**"Memang kenapa kalau yeoja ge?"**

**"Aku akan mengajarinya cara berdandan,memakaikan gaun,pokok nya yeoja."**

**"Tapi aku ingin namja ge."**

**"Kenapa namja?"**

**"Biar tampan sepertimu ge,nanti jika kau pergi meninggalkan ku,aku bisa melihat anak kita nanti yang mirip denganmu."**

**"=_= kesan nya kau ingin aku mati baby,eoh?"**

**"Bukan begitu gege sayang,hanya saja-."**

**"Kau harus diberi 'hukuman' malam ini."**

**"ANDWAEEEEE."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ZICHEN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Hiks hiks."**

**"Tao kenapa menangis?"**

**"Kau hamil Chennie."**

**"Loh?Kalau aku hamil,kenapa kau yang menangis?Harusnya kan aku."**

**"Aku tak menyangka saja,aku yang mantan 'uke' ini bisa mengahamili mu,aku senang."**

**"Aku kira ada apa,Tao,kalau anak kita lahir kau ingin yeoja atau namja?"**

**"Ssangjeong."**

**"Mwoya?Kenapa ingin anak kembar Tao?"**

**"Kalau bisa sih,kita buat yeolhan."**

**"Enak saja buat kesebelasan! Kau seperti Chanyeol saja,yang sangat ingin punya anak kesebelasan."**

**"Nanti jika anak kita kesebelasan dan Chanyeol ge juga,kan bisa tanding di lapangan hijau."**

**"Kau pikir main sepak bola?"**

**"Fufufufu,tapi aku ingin anakku nanti tidak seperti Yixing ge ,dan harus mirip sepertimu yang bersuara emas."**

**"Kenapa tidak ingin seperti Yixing ge?"**

**"Soal nya Yixing ge itu seperti mama,tukang gosip."**

**"Kalau dia dengar,kau bisa dipukul Tao."**

**"Tak apa,yang penting masih bisa bertemu denganmu."**

**"Kau ini,lalu?Masalah aku hamil bagaimana?"**

**"Kau mau kita menikah dimana?China?Korea?"**

**"Terserahmu saja Tao."**

**"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah di 'ranjang'?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RCL PLEASE **


End file.
